Horseshoes are used to cover the hooves of ungulates, amongst others to prevent damage and wear and tear of the hooves, and more specifically to keep the natural movement, such as the resilience and flexibility in the hooves; intact.
When applying horseshoes there is a constant challenge to keep the hoof mechanism as intact as possible.
The proper operation of the hoof mechanism ensures good blood circulation and cushioning in the hooves and legs when the horse moves.
The operation of the hoof mechanism is activated because the hoof is able to change its resilience and shape when the hoof is stressed by the impact of the horse's weight on the surface over which the horse is moving.
When the hoof is stressed, the sole of the hoof is pushed down, causing the radius to share the pressure and compress the hoof, making it laterally and medially wider at the ground surface of the hoof, which causes a cushioning effect that benefits the legs of the horse.
When the hoof is no longer stressed, it returns to its original form and becomes laterally and medially smaller at the ground surface.
The change in shape of the hoof during stressing and relieving causes a pump effect in the hoof, which encourages the blood circulation in the hoof and the legs of the horse.
The stimulation of blood circulation created by the pump effect which takes place in the feet, also have a supporting effect on the general blood circulation in the horse's body.
Good blood circulation facilitates the supply of oxygen, nutrients and removal of waste which improves the performance and recovery.
The flexibility and resilience of the hoof enables the hoof to absorb lateral and medial bumps in the surface over which the horse is moving, which benefits the upper joints, tendons and ligaments as they have little lateral or medial movement or flexing.
It is therefore very important that the flexibility and resilience of the hoof remains as intact as possible when fitting an horseshoe, ensuring that the hoof mechanism can work optimally.
It is therefore important to reduce the fixation of the hoof to a minimum when fitting the horseshoe and to maintain the flexibility and resilience in the hoof.
A traditional horseshoe fixes the lateral and medial side of the hoof with a non-flexible or non-bendable U-shaped or closed element in metal, aluminium, titanium, plastic or other related materials that is attached to the hoof using hoof nails, which hampers the hoof mechanism.
When applying traditional horseshoes; the horseshoe is fitted on an unstressed (lifted) hoof wherein the hoof remains in its smallest position, when applying the shoeing the hoof is fixed in its unstressed position, severely hampering the flexibility and resilience when the hoof impacts the surface.
The impact of the fixation created by applying the horseshoe on unstressed hooves has a far worse effect on the flexibility and resilience of the hoof when the horse moves, this impact increases together with the speed at which the horse moves.
The fixation of the hoof with the traditional horseshoe severely hampers the change of shape of the hoof, which causes the cushioning of the hooves to be severely reduced, sending the shock to the upper joints, which results in foot, leg or other problems.
When applying traditional horseshoes, the lateral and medial side of the hoof is fixed so that the lateral and medial stress on the hoof can no longer be absorbed individually, creating additional stress on the horses joints and legs since it can permit little or no lateral deflection or stress.
The obstruction of the hoof mechanism with the fixation of the hoof using traditional horseshoes also hampers the pump effect that is generated with the change of shape of the hoof created when the horse moves, resulting in reduced stimulation of blood circulation.
The fixation of the hoof will also negatively affect the horse's performance since the oxygen supply to the legs and hooves are stimulated less by the pump effect of the hoof mechanism, which influences the performance and recovery.
The fixation of the hoof will also result in a reduced blood circulation, which will have a negative influence on the supply and discharge of nutrients and waste, this in turn can have a negative influence on the quality of the hoof.
In an attempt to address the abovementioned issues related to the traditional shoe for ungulates several types of horseshoes have been described.
DE 10 2010 037 762 and US 2002/0023760 for example disclose a horseshoe comprising two legs connected by a bridge, wherein the bridge is flexible such as to allow “independent” vertical and lateral movement of the legs when attached on a hoof.
The disclosed prior art horseshoes however have the important drawback that they are very difficult to fit and subsequently fixed on a hoof due to lack of rigidity of the bridge of the horseshoes or even worse break along the bridge when forcing the horseshoe in a form fitting the hoof. Indeed, when fitting a horseshoe, a farrier bends the horseshoe along the bridge to fit the legs of the horseshoe on the hoof of the ungulate. This can be done both warm and cold, depending on the farriers' preference or the relevant horseshoe. Once bent in the right position, the horseshoe ideally rigidly remains its adjusted shape allowing the farrier to attach the horseshoe to the hoof and to finish the horseshoe.
Another drawback of the horseshoes described in DE 10 2010 037 762 and US 2002/0023760 is that these horseshoes are rather expensive and difficult in manufacturing and fitting, resulting a considerable higher cost for both the horseshoe and the application thereof on a hoof.
DE 102008060198 discloses a horseshoe comprising a frangible section in the bridge of the horseshoe for separating the horseshoe legs from one another after attaching the horseshoe on a hoof.
A drawback of a horseshoe according to DE 102008060198 is that the horseshoe is prone to break when fitting the horseshoe. Moreover this type of horseshoe is considered difficult to divide along the frangible section without the risk of hurting the ungulate.
It is clear that based on the prior art there remains a need for a horseshoe that addresses the above problems and drawbacks.